


The Second Hand Mermaid

by Shadow (Shadowlover)



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:04:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowlover/pseuds/Shadow
Summary: There was a silly game at Con2Bil8 which involved making new titles for filk songs out of words from the titles of existing songs.Someone did a superb funny filk for this title at the con, but it occurred to me that The Second Hand Mermaid was actually very apt to the original fairy tale - so here is mine, to an original tune in F minor





	The Second Hand Mermaid

**Author's Note:**

> There was a silly game at Con2Bil8 which involved making new titles for filk songs out of words from the titles of existing songs.
> 
> Someone did a superb funny filk for this title at the con, but it occurred to me that The Second Hand Mermaid was actually very apt to the original fairy tale - so here is mine, to an original tune in F minor

This is the song I would sing  
If I still had a voice  
The words I would choose  
If I still had a choice

I remember a time when the worst hurt I knew  
Was to wish I could see what my sisters saw too

In the years past since then much of pain I have learned  
But there's no hurt as great as a love that's been spurned

I'm a  
secondhand mermaid  
Empty, broken  
Tale unfinished  
Words unspoken

I gave up my future to follow my dreams  
But my kind aren't to hope or to love, so it seems

I sit and I watch as they start to draw near  
And my hope turns to ash as my heart fills with fear. 

I'm a  
secondhand mermaid  
Cold, unwanted  
Lonely and grieving  
Empty and haunted

 

My sisters have given their hair for my sake  
For a chance of redemption that I cannot take

And I sit and I watch and I wish it was me  
There are no eyes so blind as the eyes that won't see

I'm a  
secondhand mermaid  
Used, discarded  
Only my end will  
Ease my heartache. 

When I gave myself to him he called out your name  
And that made my poor body the least of my pains

When he woke from his slumber and saw me beside  
I could see that he'd never have me for his bride 

I'm a  
secondhand mermaid  
cast away  
Waiting to turn to  
foam with the day

This is the song I would sing  
If I still had a voice  
The words I would choose  
If I still had a choice


End file.
